User blog:J1coupe/Link vs. Marth. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Hello once again Audience of the wikia! Today, I present to you, my penultimate battle of Season 2! I really hope to finish Season 2 before I start school, so be ready to see the epic finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2 very soon! This battle was suggested by AwesomeGamer! Awesome Suggestions, brah. ;) Today, two best swordsmen of Video Games fight to the death- Representing Legend of Zelda Series, Link, versus Repping Fire Emblem Series, Marth! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Link_1.png|Link Marth_1.png|Marth Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! LINK! VS! MARTH!! BEGIN!!! Link: (starts at 0:30) It's about time the High Ruler of Hyrule to overthrow this Hero-King, you can't be a swordsman when making a nuisance of people is your thing! You don't deserve the title of Mars, you lunatic, better call yourself Uranus, since if it wasn't for Super Smash Brothers you won't even be famous, I'm more popular, better at rapping and give no slack doing intercourse, while you sit idly waitin' for people to notice you, call it a'' Triforce''! Let me take that Emblem, I'm the one who spits lyrical Fire against you, It's a secret to everybody that you're gay for Abel, don't deny the truth. Marth: (starts at 0:50) First of all, I'm surprised that this'' Peter Pan'' rip-off can actually speak, but I see that you're more annoying that your flying'' fairy pipsqueak'', I'll make an'' Error out of you, shove that big nose and drown you with hate, you're worse than that Ganon-dork'', it seems you have met with the terrible fate. You're in no position to talk about being Gay, I mean, look at your costume, did I hurt your feelings? but please, don't break everything you see in my room. I'll Link you to your defeat; against the rising star, this is end of your era, don't act like such a boss, kid, when your series is called Legend of Zelda! (Link uses his Ocarina, turning both Link and Marth into 8-bits) Link: (starts at 1:11) Want a Mystery of the Emblem? Akaneia is too big for you to handle, you're a Prince, yet things you did makes you more of a vandal. Marth: (starts at 1:16) Here's a Link to your Past; your Ocarina of Time won't help you win this time, call your Twilight Princess because I bet she can spit better rhymes! (Both Link and Marth turn into their 16-bit form) Link: (starts at 1:21) My princess loves me, your Sword of Flame is no match for my Master Sword, Marth embarks, on a dark remark, as he escapes his kingdom he can't afford! Marth: (starts at 1:26) Looking at your face, I can see why you had to wear that Majora's Mask, This Wind Waker will crush you into bits, it's an perfect time to bask. (Both Link and Marth turn into more recent version of themselves) Link: (starts at 1:31) Excuuuse Me, Princess, but this'll be your Awakening as you face your defeat, bring your Shadow Dragons and Blade of Light, but you'll still look petite! Marth: (starts at 1:36) I'll hold my Sword Skywards, Link, Power of Light courses through me, your Spirit Tracks ends here, Light World crumbles right before your eyes! (Finally, both Link and Marth turn into their most recent version) Link: (starts at 1:41) versing you anytime, you raps are lyrical crime; it ain't worth my time, I'll shove that Earth Dragons ''up your ass then ram you into a new paradigm. Marth: ''(starts at 1:46) Phantom Hourglass reached its end, looks like your time has ran out, this battle ends here, and I just beat your ass to Dark Worlds, no doubt. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF! (sound of Link getting an item) VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Link Marth Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts